


I'm Addicted To You

by LarrieGal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Louis, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teasing, The filthiest thing I have ever written, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrieGal/pseuds/LarrieGal
Summary: They don't get to do what Louis wants until a couple of weeks later, after being knee-deep in work and trying to cover everything that has to do with the topic. They agree on everything Louis would like to experiment with, and Harry agrees mostly on everything. It's not extreme per say, but not having to touch Louis during it, it feels a little too extreme for Harry nonetheless.At first, he had complained about not wanting to do it because to him it felt that the most important thing of their sex life is when they get to touch each other and transmit each electric, thunder-like feeling they perceive in moments like that. Louis, on the other hand, had pouted, exclaiming that sometimes one had to step out of their comfort zone to experience new things. He had promised that in the first moment Harry would feel uncomfortable or lost in what they were doing he would immediately stop.





	I'm Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

> What can I even say about this, I don't even know. This is so filthy, WHY AM I POSTING IT?!
> 
> The title is inspired from Toxic by Britney Spears.
> 
> I started this about a month and a half ago, and then I left it for a while because I didn't want to rush it. A week ago I started working on it again. I hope this is good enough. It's my first time writing something like this, so please if you have something to say, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is always appreciated <3
> 
> Also, since this has A/B/O dynamics, condoms aren't necessary except for maybe in heats when an A/O couple doesn't want to have a baby yet. At least in this AU. So, please be careful and be safe! Condoms are our friends! :D
> 
> Enjoy!!

''I wanna do something different next time we have sex,'' Louis announces nonchalantly that afternoon. He looks unfazed as he licks his thumb and index finger and moves onto the next page of his _Sports_ magazine.

If Harry wouldn't have noticed the slight twitch of his brow, meaning that he definitely knows that Harry is looking at him now, Harry would seriously question himself if he heard Louis say what he just said.

The Omega looks incredibly soft, thighs slightly spread with one leg tucked under the other and hair damp from the shower he took earlier. The only evidence of it are the few little wisps of his hair formed at the base of his neck. A single droplet of water falls from one of them, crawling gently from his neck and leaving a wet trail until it reaches his collarbone. Harry wants to lick it.

Louis is wearing a woolly, cream-coloured sweater, his fingers barely out from its long sleeves. It's Harry's. Harry immediately knows it is. He bought that one a few weeks ago and when he showed it to Louis, the Omega blatantly told him to his face that it's ugly. Harry wants to rip it from Louis' body right now and fuck him gently on that part of the couch Louis is currently sitting on and make him moan his apology for lying to Harry's face.

''Different how?'' Harry tries to feign the same nonchalance Louis does, but he miserably fails. He knows he did, because he keeps glancing at Louis from time to time, completely forgetting what's happening on TV.

Licking his fingers again, brows slightly furrowed as he reads whatever he must be reading on the new page of the magazine he's opened in front of him, Louis scoffs. He rolls his eyes, and Harry knows he's just pretending to be annoyed. That's all the response he gives to Harry's question before he continues reading.

The Alpha waits a few more minutes, but since Louis doesn't add anything to what he previously said, he looks at the TV in front of him again. Harry is still totally indifferent to whatever the movie is even about as he is still thinking about what his boyfriend just announced. Now, it's not that Harry likes to brag, but he likes to think that they have a pretty good sex life. And by pretty good he means amazing. Okay, maybe he is totally bragging. He doesn't care, though. There is no surface in this house Louis has not moaned on, coming so hard with Harry balls-deep in him. The best part of it is that they never get tired of each other, even after being together for almost three years.

Don't get him wrong, Harry would love to experiment. He's always up for it. Literally. But, he is pretty sure they have managed to do every position in the _Kama Sutra_ book, and they also have called each other every name in the book during it too, so Harry genuinely doesn't know what Louis means by different.

Louis sighs dramatically since Harry left it at that and didn't bother to question him further. Harry knows Louis loves attention, but he mostly loves being chased for things he wants Harry to do to him. So, even though Harry is dying to know what Louis' newest addition to their sex life might be, he still keeps looking at the TV, when in reality his mind is still on the feisty Omega on the other side of the couch. He wants to make Louis tell him what he wants because at the end of the day there is so little Harry wouldn't do for him. And by so little, Harry means nothing. There is _nothing_ Harry wouldn't do for him. If he could, he would put the whole world on the palm of Louis' hand.

They could be cuddling now too; the Alpha would love that as he always touches Louis any chance he can, but Louis was the one who decided to sit so far away from the curly-haired lad. Harry had pouted at first, nudging Louis' thigh with his toes so the Omega would move his out-of-this-world arse to get between Harry's legs and read his magazine while the Alpha watched his movie. The Omega had decided to completely ignore him. So, Louis now has to pay his consequences. His consequences being Harry not paying attention to him.

Louis goes exactly two minutes bearing this indifference coming from Harry's side. Harry knows that if he wants to know what is going on in Louis' mind he has to put a stop to it. The thing is, if he decided to keep it up, Louis would just give him the silent treatment for the next three days. There's nothing worse than getting Louis' silent treatment, just because the Omega always takes it to a whole other level. He wouldn't only not speak to Harry but he would also absolutely refuse to acknowledge him as a human being who is a part of Louis' world.

Harry sits up and he already accepts his defeat. It's difficult remaining cool when Louis is just sitting there looking like that. Too beautiful and soft for his own good.

''If a threesome is what you're suggesting here, then you should already know what my answer will be. Absolutely fucking not. I will _never_ agree to share you with anyone else. Maybe in the heat of the moment, I would go with it. After it would end though, it would absolutely kill me replaying in my head you with somebody else's cock up your arse. And then, I would go and kill the person who put their cock in you,'' Harry growls, and he's imagining the situation in his head right now. It's worse than anything he has ever imagined happening. It makes him mad with the desire of clawing his eyes out.

Louis lets out a frustrated groan, and he slaps closed the magazine in his hands, throwing it carelessly on their coffee table. He moves from where he is and crawls slowly to Harry's space, nuzzling in his jaw and scenting his boyfriend's skin delightfully. Harry knows Louis is doing it so he can calm his Alpha down.

''You're so stupid. I wonder sometimes what goes on in that big head of yours. I think what causes it is that stupid gel you put on your stupid curls,'' Louis kisses the exact same spot he nosed in, and there's a glint of amusement in his voice.

Harry doesn't know why is Louis even amused anymore. He should know by now how possessive and jealous Harry gets when knotheaded alphas even look Louis' way while they're out. It ignites that animalistic part of him - that Harry always tries to push down - and the only thing that goes on in his head is '' _Mark_! _Claim_! _Mine_!''

''Then enlighten me, will you? Before I go mad thinking horrifying things that make me sick and crazy.'' He says with a calmer - yet still deep - voice.

He grabs Louis from his underarms and sits him on his lap. The Omega goes easy, his legs on each side of Harry's body. Harry needs Louis in his space so he can calm the growls that still threaten to come out any second now. He curls his arms around his Omega's waist, tucking his head in Louis' neck, breathing in his scent. Their torsos touch and the warmth of the Omega's body is doing a good job of calming him down just a bit. Louis always smells like a mix of flowers in spring, and until it mixes with Harry's own ocean-like scent, he'll not be fully calmed.

''I must have done something really bad in my past life, to be stuck with a big dumb Alpha now,'' Louis softly says. Maybe Louis meant for it to come out more snarky than it actually did, but he's currently too busy rubbing Harry's back while the alpha keeps licking his scent gland to appease his inner self.

''Actually,'' Louis continues, ''I was thinking about me tying you up.''

At first, Harry doesn't understand what Louis is referring to. But then it's like a big bucket full of cold water poured down his spine what it feels like after registering what Louis just said. He jerks away and looks at the soft-looking Omega on his lap. His pupils are still a bit dilated from being overwhelmed with Louis' smell.

Louis looks so serious about what he just said. He is looking at Harry with expectant eyes and crosses his arms over his chest when Harry just keeps looking back at him.

What Louis just said was the last thing Harry had in mind. They have experimented with BDSM before, but it was always Harry tying Louis up, not the other way around. He's not completely against the idea, but the only thing he's thinking right now is that they should probably talk more about this.

''If I knew you'd react this way, I wouldn't even bring it up,'' Louis purses his lips, and moves back, weighing down on Harry's thighs. His arms are still crossed over his chest, and Harry knows he should have probably reacted a bit more softly than he did.

Harry places his hands on his Omega's hips, fingers dipping in the skin, thumbs caressing it, ''No, baby, I'm not already saying I'm against you doing that to me. I just want us to talk a bit more about it. We should agree first for our limits and everything before we do that.''

Louis doesn't speak for a few seconds and just eyes him up and down. His blue eyes move up and down Harry's body, even though Harry is an Alpha, he totally shouldn't be shuddering under an Omega's gaze. But, Harry wasn't an ordinary alpha for starters, so he doesn't really care that he slightly shifts in his place.

Louis keeps looking at him for a few more seconds, sizing him up and there's a little glint in his eyes, that even though they have been together long enough for Harry to recognize that look, he still isn't sure of what Louis is thinking about.

''God, Harry. Really?'', Louis finally says, ''Of course we're going to talk about it before we do anything! What did you think? That I was going to push you into bed, tie your hands and shut you up?!'' The blue-eyed boy presses, a hint of a hiss on his voice.

Harry lets out a nervous chuckle, ''No, baby. Well, I mean you couldn't do that to me even if you wanted to, because,'' Harry moves his index finger between them, ''You physically can't.''

Louis squints his eyes, biting the side of his cheek.

''But, I also know that you trust me to ask you for something that I'd like for us to do, and so I trust you too when you ask me for something you'd like to try. That's why I'm more than down for us to discuss this.''

Louis loses the attitude then, a mischevious smile playing on his lips, ''You know I already consider this as an agreement, don't you?''

Harry gives him a knowing look, ''Darling, you had me when you said you'd like to do something different next time we have sex.''

▪

They don't get to do what Louis wants until a couple of weeks later, after being knee-deep in work and trying to cover everything that has to do with the topic. They agree on everything Louis would like to experiment with, and Harry agrees mostly on everything. It's not extreme per say, but not having to touch Louis during it, it feels a little too extreme for Harry nonetheless.

At first, he had complained about not wanting to do it because to him it felt that the most important thing of their sex life is when they get to touch each other and transmit each electric, thunder-like feeling they perceive in moments like that. Louis, on the other hand, had pouted, exclaiming that sometimes one had to step out of their comfort zone to experience new things. He had promised that in the first moment Harry would feel uncomfortable or lost in what they were doing he would immediately stop.

They even came up with a whole different word for Harry to use. Harry had said that if Louis wanted he could've used Louis' word, _Kiwi_ , but Louis had said that he wasn't comfortable in sharing something as vulnerable as that word meant to him with someone else, even if this someone was Harry. Louis explained that it wasn't that he didn't trust his mate, but it was too personal to him, a word that was Louis'.

After thinking about it for a few days, Harry had finally come up with it. It was simple, something that Harry loved very dearly and at hearing it at first Louis had rolled his eyes because Harry was so easy to read. But, Louis respected it nonetheless. If that word meant Harry's safety, then Louis learned to love it too.

 _Banana_.

''You're not creative at all,'' Louis had said, perching his glasses on the top of his head. His laptop was on the sofa, while Louis himself was laying on his tummy with his legs in the air. The omega's shirt was lifted, from him squirming every two minutes, showing a sliver of his soft skin, revealing the dimples on his back. Harry's eyes lingered there.

Louis' eyes were a bit swollen, a proof of the last three hours he had spent writing on his laptop. Harry decided to not comment on it, knowing that the only response he'd get was a scowl.

''Hey, if I want my safe word to be _Banana_ , then so be it.''

Louis had wanted to add that _Banana_ as a safe word wasn't that sexy, but if it worked for Harry, then he was going to have to be okay with it. He was thankful in the first place that Harry had agreed to his plan. It wasn't that common for an Alpha to hand all control to their Omega, so Louis felt lucky to have Harry as his mate. Harry, fortunately, was open-minded; agreeing to take on the role of the sub, meaning that if other Alphas - with a primitive mindset - knew about it, they would have definitely been horrified and even call that blasphemous.

Louis could proudly say that he had snatched the best Alpha out there, even though he only agreed to tell Harry that after the Alpha would make him come. It's not that Louis thought of him complimenting Harry as an award that the green-eyed lad would have to earn; as a matter of fact, he thought of it as an important thing that he admitted in his most vulnerable state, truly showing how much Harry mattered to the Omega.

''Fine,'' Louis sighs. ''If that's what you want, then I don't have anything against it.''

▪

At first, Harry was scared of what they were going to do. He trusted Louis with his life, it's not that he didn't. But it felt a bit weird to him how the tables had turned and his Omega was in charge now. Louis had made him promise that if at any moment Harry wasn't comfortable enough to go through with it, he would tell Louis and they would talk more or would leave it at that and try another time.

That's how he found himself, in their room, his hands tied at each side of the headboard of their bed. The only thing he could see at the moment was the ceiling. He was confident enough that he could and would go through with this. He just had to get used to it. The only thing that he didn't like at all what they were going to do, is that Louis had prevented him any touching. If Harry had insisted, he was sure that they could come to terms for Harry to touch, but, Harry was all for trying to push his boundaries, so eventually, he had said yes.

He is waiting in anticipation of what is to come. Louis had been vague about it, claiming that they weren't going to do anything extreme, since it was the first time even for Louis to do something like that. The only order, for now, had been for Harry to stay where he was and keep his eyes up.

The lights in the room are dim, so even if Harry breaks one of the rules is not like he can see a thing. It's quiet right now, way too quiet and the only thing he can hear is the palpitations of his heart and his Adam's Apple bobbing every time he swallows. It smells like them in there, a perfect mixture of their scents, and that smell helps him a lot to relax and wait for his mate and start.

He hears the soft paddling of Louis' feet, approaching slowly their bed that is placed in the middle of their room. The fact that it's a King sized one, has helped them a lot during their sexual experiments. Besides, it's not like they ever needed a bed to have sex on for starters.

The bed dips from where Louis must have hoped on, and Harry waits in anticipation. He wants to lower his eyes and see what Louis is up too, but he has to be good for now. He is only in his Calvin Klein boxers at the moment, legs spread slightly on the Mongolian cashmere sheets, and he knows Louis can see the rapid movements of his torso from how fast he's breathing.

He feels two fingers moving up on his left thigh, inching slowly up and sliding down his skin. He waits for Louis to get there, to get him out of his boxers but it doesn't come.

"Look at me," Louis says softly, voice sweet like honey and Harry wants to kiss him.

He immediately lowers his eyes looking at his Omega, and he chokes a little on his saliva. Louis is sat on the bed on his knees with his feet under his bum, wearing only a sheer, pink pastel robe, which is untied and it's not fair. It is not fair that Harry's hands are tied and he can't push Louis under him and run his tongue all over the Omega's body.

The blue-eyed boy's skin looks soft, and the expanse of his chest starting from his neck to his belly button is full on display, his nipples covered under the robe.

"Do you like?" Louis asks with a wink, and Harry's only option is to pathetically nod, earning a mischievous smirk from his mate.

The Alpha's cock twitches in his boxers and Louis eyes it pursing his lips in amusement. He is half hard now, and Louis' hand is still on his thigh just fingers moving up and down forming different shapes that Harry is too out of it to even understand.

The Omega gets up, and Harry's eyes go immediately to his crotch area and he wishes he hadn't looked. The blue-eyed boy is wearing pink pastel panties, with black polka dots all over it and pink frills over the waistband area. Harry lets out a groan, huffing a breath and closing his eyes briefly before Louis moves again.

He gets in between Harry's legs, both hands now over the Alpha's thighs, inching up and this time Harry gets what he wants. Louis doesn't stop, he slips his fingers under the waistband of his Alpha's boxers and lowers them slowly. So slowly that Harry wants to growl and use his Alpha voice to order the smaller boy to just _get on with it_.

He doesn't though, he just lays there waiting. Going on at Louis' pace and just breathing in and out to calm himself down. He helps Louis get them off by lifting his hips from the bed, groaning at the cold air of the room hitting his hot and hard cock which bobs against his stomach as soon as it's free.

Louis gets on his stomach in between his thighs, one of his hands grabbing the flushed length loosely on its base, and he purses his wet pink lips blowing hot breath on it, earning a hiss from Harry. How will it be possible for a sweet little mouth and a small hand take care of a big cock, he doesn't know, but Louis' always been up for a challenge. Besides, it's not like this is the first time Louis gives him a blowjob. The only thing different is the change of the roles.

"Oh, someone is happy to see me," Louis amusedly says, moving his hand up and down softly and slowly, without revealing the head of Harry's cock from its foreskin yet.

The Omega noses on the base of it, placing soft kisses from time to time and inhaling the musky scent of Harry, purring loudly and the Alpha is slowly falling apart without even having Louis' mouth on his cock yet.

He starts kissing up on Harry's length, without opening his mouth, just the touch of his lips tracing the hard cock in his hand. He reveals Harry's tip, just a bit wet and slightly red from how horny he is. Louis opens his mouth one inch away from the length sticking his tongue out and showing it to his Alpha without losing eye-contact. His pink, wet tongue is on display; the tip of it covered in just a drop of saliva, and Harry groans, fighting against his Alpha that wants to buckle his hips.

Louis ends his suffering, closing the distance and giving Harry's cock just a small lick at first before he starts to rotate his tongue around the crown. The Omega closes his mouth, kissing the tip with a suckling motion, and then he follows it with kitten licks again. He traces down the length with the same pace, moving his hand up curling it around the head, before he takes one of Harry's balls in his mouth.

The Alpha moans, looking at the boy between his legs with hazy eyes, his stomach tugging at the sweet torture Louis' punishing him with. For what he's being punished he doesn't exactly know, but whatever it is he is grateful to his past self as it is his doing that Louis is pleasuring him like this now.

Releasing Harry's ball from his mouth, he kisses his way up again but this time he suckles the head in, moving his head up and down in short and rapid motions, while his hand covers a part of the cock. He takes Harry's cock deeper and deeper in his mouth, 'til the tip hits the back of his throat and his nose touches the neatly trimmed hair on the base.

Louis' mouth feels hot and tight and wet, and Louis keeps it there for a few moments. Harry's hands move against the ropes around his wrists, wishing his hands were free so he could bury them in Louis' hair and fuck his mouth. The feisty Omega has tied them tightly, and Harry groans in frustration, hips moving up accidentally.

Louis releases his cock with a pop, and Harry fucks up in the air, his chest emitting growls at the loss of the heat. The boy on his knees smiles at his mate and starts moving from where he is. Harry is confused at first, looking at Louis with furrowed brows.

The Omega gets on his feet on the mattress walking around Harry's body, and the Alpha's breath hitches in his throat when Louis turns his back to him and lifts his leg to place it at the other side of Harry's torso before he sits on the Alpha chest.

His weight is welcomed, but Harry's a little mad that he can't see anything as Louis' back doesn't let him. The Omega looks back, greeting Harry with a sinister smile before he starts getting off his robe leisurely and throws it somewhere without care. Harry eyes his back starting from the top - not a single flaw found - before stopping on his arse nestled on his chest and _fuck_ Harry wasn't ready.

The back of his panties is black lace, covering so little and Harry falls in love again with Louis' body in seconds, just like the first time. The Omega gets on his stomach again, his bum so near yet so far Harry's face. He feels the wet warmth surround his cock again, and Harry can't help but tip his head back against the pillow and close his eyes in pleasure. Harry's cock fills the Omega's mouth, feeling big and heavy and tasting like everything Louis has ever wanted in his entire life.

Louis starts rutting his hips slowly, the boy's hard cock pressing on Harry's chest, and Harry has to look at his bum again. Something shiny catches his eye in between Louis' cheeks, and his heart stops beating for a second when he realises what it is. He doesn't know how he didn't see it immediately, but Louis' mouth gives him a pretty good idea. The rock on the base of the buttplug Louis' wearing is the only thing Harry can and wants to see.

He feels and hears Louis choking on his cock; feels the length of Louis' dick pressing on his chest; looks at the base of the buttplug poorly hidden behind the lace, and suddenly it feels a bit too much.

The little sounds Louis' making while sucking his dick; the way he moans like he's thirsty and starved and gagging for it, make Harry buckle his hips up with force. Louis slaps his inner thigh, lightly.

"Bad Alpha," he says in a teasing tone. He takes Harry's cock in his mouth again, spitting on its head and sucking from the base to the top, " _God_ , I love sucking your cock so much," he adds with a moan, and Harry can't stop the shiver that runs through his body.

Before Harry knows what's happening one of Louis' hands comes behind and he moves aside the panties revealing his plugged hole. Just a few drops of slick slide down his thighs, the buttplug stopping his slick to get out and Harry's mouth goes wet.

He can't stop looking at it; the pink skin that surrounds the black dildo and the peach-coloured skin of each cheek. He sticks his tongue out, trying to have just a little taste but he can't reach and he rests his head on the pillow pathetically after a few tries.

"Get it out of me," Louis says pushing with two fingers just a bit more the base of the buttplug in him, and Harry can feel how Louis' cock twitches at the sensation.

"How?" He replies, with a gruff voice as if his throat has been parched with sandpaper, "M'hands are tied."

Louis gives a little kiss to his cock before he shakes his arse a little, and Harry absolutely _hates_ the way it wiggles, "Use your mouth." He says with a slight tone of lust in his voice, and Harry is so gone for him.

He doesn't let the Alpha speak, before he moves back a little until his bum is on Harry's face, Louis' hand never stopping the movement on the Alpha's cock.

Harry can smell him more now, and he noses Louis' inner thighs, licking and having a little taste of the slick there and he moans. Louis' taste is something Harry will never get tired of having in his mouth; like sweet candy. He wants to bite the meatiest part of it, sink his teeth and satisfy his need to mark the Omega on top of him. But he has to restrain himself because Louis hasn't said that he can do that. Just licking some of his slick and having a taste is pushing boundaries alone.

He brings his mouth to the buttplug, grabbing its base in between his teeth and starts pulling it out with a bit of difficulty. Louis starts moving his hips, sighing contentedly when the thick base of it catches on his rim. He's basically fucking himself on Harry's face; using the Alpha as he wants and Harry has never been so hard in his whole life.

The fat base of the plug catches on his rim finally, and Louis whimpers and starts moving his hips up until it gets out with a pop. Slick oozes out of his hole and Harry's mouth hangs open losing the buttplug altogether somewhere in the sheets. He twists his wrists against the ropes again, trying to get out of them and put his mouth on Louis. He wants to open the Omega with his tongue; he wants to bite all over the expanse of his arse; he wants to put his fingers inside Louis to thoroughly spread him and get him ready for his cock.

As if Louis is reading his mind, he brings both of his hands back, Harry's cock still in his mouth - Harry knows his jaw must hurt a little by now - and grabs each cheek showing Harry his pink, glistening hole. The growl that escapes Harry's lungs, vibrate his whole body and Louis feels the pressure on his own dick.

"I bet, you'd love to spank me right now," he says teasingly, releasing Harry's length from his mouth and watches as it bobs against the Alpha's stomach.

His right hand leaves his cheek, and he brings it down quickly, landing a hard slap on his arse, taunting Harry even more. Louis hears a breathy " _Fuck_ ," coming from behind him and he knows what the view must be doing to his mate; the Alpha in Harry wanting to take over but helpless to do anything about it at the same time.

Harry feels like he's being pleasured and tortured at the same time; having Louis' mouth on him but still looking at the Omega open himself and not being able to do anything about it.

Louis shakes his arse again, slipping two fingers inside himself easily, already open from the buttplug. He moves them rapidly in and out, scissoring his fingers before he puts a third one that enters him just as easily. He looks down at Harry's length, the base of it a bit swollen, his knot starting to form. He brings his hand that's not inside of him down and squeezes it slightly. Harry's cock twitches, hips fucking up in Louis' hand.

"S-stop that, or I'm gonna come," Harry says through gritted teeth, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Louis doesn't say anything, getting his fingers out of himself completely and getting up from Harry's torso. The Alpha feels like he can breathe easily for the first time this past hour, even though he is still so hard. He takes a deep breath and sees as Louis slipped out of the bed and then takes off his panties, but he doesn't throw them on the floor and bunches them up in his hand.

He gets on the bed again, this time straddling Harry while facing him. Louis' face is flushed, his fringe sticking to his forehead and his nipples pointy and hard. The Omega' mouth looks red, his lips and chin covered in spit and Harry has never wanted to kiss him as much as he wants right now.

Louis lifts his hand with his bunched panties in it and brings it up to Harry's face, "Open up," He says with a sultry glint in his eyes.

Harry obeys, moaning at the scent and taste of the material entering his mouth. Maybe he would never admit it, 'cause he never knew Louis could be this filthy but he is enjoying it so much that it seems a bit surreal to him.

As soon as Harry bites them and closes his mouth, Louis grabs his cock again aiming for his hole and lowers himself unhurriedly on it with his brows pinched and mouth slightly open. Harry's muffled moan echoes through the room as soon as the head of his dick catches on Louis' rim that's covered in slick.

The Omega pushes his hips gently with a stuttery breath, Harry's cock entering him inch by inch as slowly as possible. Louis' tight and wet heat surrounds his dick as he finally is fully in, but Louis doesn't move at first. He places his hand on each side of Harry's head, and lowers his head, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips even though he doesn't really feel it as his mouth is full of Louis' panties.

Louis' hips rock back and forth with quick movements, Louis' walls tight and hot against him. He looks as the Omega's pretty and hard cock bobs with the rocking of his hips and Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head. Louis' hands move again, this time scratching on Harry's chest, and his moans become louder and louder with each swivelling of his hips.

Harry's cock must be pressing on all the right places because he feels Louis' thighs quivering at the sides of his hips. The Omega grabs the panties and quickly pulls them out of his mouth, Harry's tongue sticking out chasing the taste. Louis must take it as an invitation as he sucks on it, teeth clashing and spit rolling down both of their faces. They kiss as if they haven't kissed each other in too long, and Harry feels like it really has been a long time.

Louis' lips on his feel reassuring as if the Omega doesn't only want him for his own pleasure, but loves and adores him too. Being an Alpha, all his life he has been taught to shower the Omega that would be his mate with love and compliments and reassurance. Until today he never knew he needed those too. Even though he's an Alpha, it feels great to be taken care of.

" _Fuck_ , you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Louis says with a whimper against his mouth, eyes open and looking at Harry.

The Alpha nods jerkily, "You too, baby. I love you so much."

Louis moves with fervour, and the whole bed shakes beneath them. Harry's cock slides easily inside him now, and it presses against his prostate repeatedly. His thighs begin to hurt, toes curled and dipping on the bed.

He lowers his upper body completely, torsos flushed against one and other. He wraps his arms around Harry's neck and brings his mouth to his mate's ear, whispering silkily, "Alpha, fuck me."

Harry growls against him, lifting his hips up as he takes over, legs spreading and planting his feet on the mattress. He fucks up powerfully, continuing to press on Louis' prostate every single time. He bites on the side of Louis' neck, nipping and breaking skin, filling his taste buds with his taste and scent.

"I would've put a cockring on you if I didn't love your knot so much," Louis says breathlessly, eyes shut and face stuffed between Harry's neck and the pillow.

Harry's hip stutter at the praise but he regains his position, fucking up vigorously and with an impeccable aim.

Louis comes with a cry, body shaking and his hole clenching feeling like a vice on his cock. The Omega's dick spurts thick stripes of come on both of their stomachs, and Harry continues chasing his own orgasm. Louis clenching on him helps, even though he has been ready to reach his high since he saw his mate with panties on.

He groans at the memory, and his knot expands in the Omega's hole, dick spurting jerkily inside filling Louis up. His breath becomes erratic, hands clenching and still tied to the bedpost.

Louis moves leisurely, grabbing the scissors on the nightstand beside the bed and cutting the ropes quickly. Harry moves them around, placing his Omega on his back and making it comfortable for both of them the remaining time of his knot inside of Louis, and resting contently between his mate's legs.

He stuffs his face on Louis' neck, licking and grooming him, meanwhile Louis brings his hand on Harry's back, caressing it with soft fingers up and down and kissing his forehead.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Louis praises, his other hand coming up to Harry's head and threading his fingers in the Alpha's curls. "You're so good to me," he softly says in between gentle and tender kisses.

Harry looks up and gives him a smug smile, "I loved it."

"I figured," Louis says wiggling his eyebrows and with a genuine smile, then kissing the tip of his nose, "I love you, alpha. Words can't describe it how much."

Harry kisses repeatedly his lips, earning giggles from the love of his life beneath him.

Life has never been sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will add something to it in the future! But for now, this is it. I really really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> tumblr: larriegal
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. Write your thoughts, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE reading them!
> 
> Love you!


End file.
